Some
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week] "Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang cinta padamu?" Berterima kasihlah pada Tsukishima Kei, dan segala tingkah tsundere-nya. Ditambah dengan burung hantu yang menjadi si pemicu masalah. Day 5. Prompt: Evening Date. [Kuro/Tsuki]


**Some** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **[** _Dedikasi untuk KuroTsukki Week_ ; _prompt_ : **Evening Date**. **]**

* * *

Malam terlalu cepat datang bagi keduanya. Mereka melangkah beriringan, saling terdiam, berperan layaknya dua orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertegur sapa. Ketika yang berambut sekelam malam berhenti melangkah, si pirang juga ikut berhenti. Tatapan jengah kemudian terlempar ketika pandangan mereka menyatu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Kau membuatkku bingung, Tsukki." Kuroo Tetsurou mendesah pelan. Helaian hitamnya dibiarkan jatuh berantakan. Membingkai wajah ovalnya dengan poni miring yang menutupi mata. "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? _Some_?" dengusnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa mundur."

Jawaban yang simpel. Tsukishima Kei memang bukanlah tandingan jika ia berada dalam kompetisi adu debat yang memerlukan sekakmat sebagai penghindar debat kusir.

"Tsukki, kau gila ya? Dua tahun lho, aku berjuang dan sekarang kau dengan entengnya menyuruhku mundur? Kau tidak secinta itu denganku, ya?"

Tetsurou sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk sebal. Tapi tatapan jemu Tsukishima sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir memberikan dua atau tiga kecupan agar Tsukishima memerah seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang cinta padamu?"

Dan baik, dua kecupan memang lebih ampuh ketimbang mendengar lagi kalimat menyebalkan yang dilontarkan Tsukishima. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Kontras sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu bilang. Reaksimu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tahu kok, Tsukki." Cengir Tetsurou jahil. "Jadi ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan terus menggantungku seperti ini? Mantan tim reguler Nekoma dan Bokuto brengsek itu terus-terusan menggodaku tentang hal ini. Kau tidak kasihan denganku, ya?"

Tsukishima memberi cibiran. "Memangnya aku peduli denganmu?"

"Tsukki! Kau mau aku cium lagi, ya?"

"Tidak."

Tetsurou memekik gemas.

* * *

"Hei hei, Tsukki. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika _lemonade_ dicampur _red wine_?"

Tetsurou menaik turunkan alisnya, tertawa ketika Tsukishima memberikan tatapan iritasi dan melengos menjauh.

"Rasanya akan aneh. Tapi itu seperti kita, bukan? Kepribadian kita beda, kalau dijadikan satu pasti aneh sekali. Tapi aku malah jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Kau hanya akan membuat kata jatuh cinta terdengar mengerikan, Kuroo- _san_."

" _Oya oya oya_? Lebih mengerikan mana daripada seseorang yang menggantungkanku lebih dari dua tahun?"

Tsukishima menatapnya. Tepat pada senyum puas yang Tetsurou sunggingkan dan bagaimana laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu membalas kalimatnya dengan cibiran menusuk hati.

"Itu dikatakan oleh seseorang yang gemar melempar godaan ke sana-sini. Sayang sekali Kuroo- _san_ , sekakmat-mu belum mempan untukku."

"TSUKKI!"

 _Hei, bolehkah Tetsurou menangis_?

* * *

 _Lemonade dan red wine sialan_!

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Tetsurou merutuk penuh dendam. Ia menggoyangkan kopi kalengan sambil bersandar pada pembatas besi. Di sampingnya, Tsukishima terlihat tidak peduli. Dia asyik menikmati cola-nya sambil memandangi langit malam.

"Hei, Tsukki…"

Walau sudah dibuat sekesal apapun, rasanya sulit juga untuk tidak mengucapkan panggilan kesayangannya pada Tsukishima. (Walau nama itu sebenarnya berasal dari sahabat kecil Tsukshima sendiri. Dia hanya ikut-ikutan, tapi jatuhnya malah kebiasaan).

Dia juga jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sih yang membuatnya jadi jatuh sedalam itu? Sampai rela pula digantung bertahun-tahun tanpa kejelasan yang pasti.

─dan jawabannya… _tidak ada._

Tsukishima tidak perlu melakukan apapun, tapi Tetsurou dibuat jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya. Sesederhana itu.

"Langitnya indah sekali ya sampai kau fokus begitu?"

Tetsurou kemudian memutuskan memberi atensi penuh. Kekesalannya berusaha dilupakan. Ia rasa, menikmati waktu kencan lebih penting dari apapun.

Dan hei, dia juga sedang berusaha untuk tidak termakan ledekan Tsukishima, oke?

"… ini karena aku suka hitam." Jawaban yang diberikan membuat pupilnya melebar. Tetsurou yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar. Wajahnya bahkan sampai melongo takjub begitu. Tatapan Tsukishima yang kini penuh-penuh ke arahnya malah membuat jantungnya berdegup liar. "… maksudku warna langitnya. Bukan kau, Kuroo-s _an_."

Lalu, telinga Tetsurou menangkap suara sesuatu yang pecah di dalam sana.

"Tsukki kau benar-benar berniat menyiksaku, ya?" rengeknya _gloomy_. "Kupikir matamu sudah terbuka, atau setidaknya _tsundere_ -mu menghilang. Penuh maksud juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menghancurkannya di akhir kalimat?"

Rasanya Tetsurou benar-benar menyedihkan. Hari apa ini? Tanggal berapa ini? Ledakan tawa Tsukishima juga tidak membantu apapun. Karena Tetsurou selalu tahu apa maksud dari tawa yang dilontarkan Tsukishima.

"Boleh penuh maksud, kan?"

"Haaaa?"

"Kau mau pipi kiri atau pipi kanan?"

"─apa maksudmu, Tsukki? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Tsukishima menatapnya lurus-lurus, lalu memutuskan, "… kiri saja ya?"

Dalam sekejap, satu tinjuan (lumayan keras) melayang pada pipi kiri Tetsurou. Sebagai korban, Tetsurou berkedip mencerna dengan mulut menganga lebar menahan perih. Ia baru saja berniat memprotes, tapi kembali dibungkam dengan satu kecupan singkat pada pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku tidak mau memberikan kecupan secara gratis. Jadi anggap saja itu bayarannya. Katanya boleh penuh maksud, kan?" Senyum menyebalkan Tsukishima lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Tetsurou tersadar.

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir pipiku yang nyeri hanya cukup dibayar satu kecupan?" komplainnya.

Tsukishima tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukannya kau 'cukup murah'?"

"Enak saja." Sebuah ciuman pada bibir tercuri dalam tiga detik, dan Tsukishima melotot kaget ketika bisikan Tetsurou menggapai telinganya. "Kau jadi pacarku. Tidak ada penolakan lagi, mengerti?"

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n** : Ini apa sih? Pertama kali bikin KuroTsukki dan mencoba untuk gabung dalam week-nya. Maafkan kalau OOC dan… oke ini anu, wwww. Menurutku hubungan s _ome_ itu greget, tapi di sini kenapa enggak? Orz. Btw, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

p.s: Ada omake, omong-omong.

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Pagi-pagi sekali, denting notifikasi pesan pada ponselnya membangunkan Tetsurou yang masih terlelap. _User_ pengirimnya membuat Tetsurou menaikan alis. Dan ketika dibuka, hanya senyum kecut yang bisa Tetsurou sunggingkan.

 **[** Utangmu padaku kuanggap lunas kalau berhasil membawa Tsukki ke hari wisuda kita sebagai pacar, _bro._ Jangan sampai kalah jauh dariku, lho! **– Bokuto ]**

"Bokuto _teme_ …"

 **[REAL END]**

* * *

 **[July 06, 2017]  
**


End file.
